


The Hearts of Evil

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master's thoughts during the episode "The Mind of Evil."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hearts of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 65

The Master had believed for centuries that he was over his idiot schoolboy crush. That it had died with his first body, or perhaps been crushed out of him by the force of the black hole.

He planned the Doctor's demise, but something went wrong. He told himself that he on fought to save the Doctor from the intelligence inhabiting the Keller machine because he needed him alive to carry out his revised plan.

But why, of everything he'd seen, was it the Doctor's mockery that the machine tormented him with?

And why did that image still break his hearts?


End file.
